spiderman12and3fandomcom-20200213-history
Otto "Doc Ock" Octavius
Information Name: Otto "Doc Ock" Octavius Status: Deceased Portrayed by: Alfred Molina Appears in: ''Spider-Man 2'' Spider-Man 2 Otto Octavius was a scientist and an admirer of the Osbourne family. Otto met his wife Rosie in college while he was majoing in science, she was majoring in english. Otto first meets Peter Parker when Peter comes to observe his fusion reaction experiment. Peter had noticed some miscalcuations in the project but Otto reassured him that he knew what he was doing. On the day of the presentation for Otto's fusion reaction, Otto attaches a harness with four robotic arms onto his back which wield into his body through his spine, enabling him to control the four arms that are impervious to heat and magnetism. Otto begins the experiment and begins successfully until it starts to become unstable and creates a magnet effect. Flares start shooting out, destroying the room, and the windows shatter. A big piece is forced into Rosie's face, which kills her instantly. Otto is then electrocuted and neural inhibitor chip (which keeps Otto in control of the arms instead of vice versa) is destroyed and then passes out. Peter (as Spiderman) pulls the cords powering the experiment and the disaster comes to an end. Otto is sent to a hospital where doctors begin to saw the robotic arms off, until the arms who now control themselves attack and kill all the doctors. Otto wakes up and realizes what the arms have created but makes his way to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a river. The arms corrupt Otto's mind and convince him to continue the experiment at whatever cost. In order to achieve enough money, Otto decides to rob a bank with Peter and May Parker coincidentally also being there. Peter changes into Spiderman and fights Otto off, however Otto takes Aunt May hostiage to get away from the cops. After much fighting, Peter rescues Aunt May but Otto gets away with some money. After many weeks of preparing, Otto has everything needed to continue the experiment except the tritium which Harry Osbourne supplied him with in the first attempt of the experiment. Otto surprises Harry at his home with a demand of even more tritium this time, but Harry refuses. Otto threatens Harry, changing his mind. Harry makes a deal that in exchange for more tritium, Otto bring back Spiderman alive to him. Harry informs him that Peter knows where Spiderman will be because he takes his pictures for the Daily Bugle. Otto throws a car into the coffee shop Peter and Mary Jane are talking in and takes Mary Jane hostage, threatening to kill her if Peter doesn't tell Spiderman to meet him at three o'clock. Otto meets Spiderman at the clock tower where they begin another fight which leads them to a moving city train. Otto boosts the train up to maximum speed and destroys the brakes, making it nearly impossible to stop, leaving Spiderman to stop it by himself. After Spiderman stops the train, Otto returns and attacks a tired Spiderman, knocking him unconscious. He returns to Harry's home with his end of the bargain and claims the tritium. Otto returns to the island where he is also keeping Mary Jane prisoner and begins the experiment. Otto catches Spiderman and tries to stop him from shutting down the fusion reaction. Spiderman, using the power cables, electrocutes Otto. Unfortunately, even with the cables ripped out the fusion reaction still continues. Peter, reserting to his last option, he unmasks himself revealing his identity to Otto and ask him how to shut it off. Otto refuses and attacks Peter, but Peter reminds him that he was the one who told him the knowledge is a priviledge and that his arms are the ones controlling him and that he shouldn't listen to them. Otto realizes what he has done and re-gains control over the arms through his mind. Otto tells Peter that the reaction cannot be stopped because it has begun to self-sustain itself, but then he realizes that the only way to stop it is to drown it in the river. Otto offers to do, even though it will end up him sacrificing himself to stop it. Otto uses every fiber in his body, including the arms to destroy the beams supporting the fusion reaction. Otto succeeds in bringing down the structure but costs him his own life as he drowns into the depths of the river.